Karkat's flush-crush
by Merrywetherweather
Summary: Karkat has been acting strange. He's been avoiding, flinching, and Dave is convinced it has something to do with him. Davekat. Because I love Davekat. Also there will be sexy things in later chapters. I only expect this to last for like three chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**I've moved a lot of my davekat fics to my deviantart, which is under the same name as my account, so if you liked Quadrant Flipping, that's there. (Someone warned me second person POV was not an acceptable writing style, even though Homestuck is originally told in second person POV.) Anyway, banned davekat fics on deviantart. New fics (even though I don't really want to) will be written in first or third person. I'll edit this later. For now enjoy.**

Karkat had been avoiding him. Well, more than usual. Although the ornery troll rarely left his room and his avoidance could have been aimed at practically everyone on the meteor, Dave took special note of Karkat's odd interactions with him in contrast to the others. Whenever anyone touched him or leaned too close to him he put on a sour face but didn't protest. When Dave made accidental contact, the troll out right flinched, doing everything in his power to avoid Strider exposure. If Dave so much as entered a room Karkat slunk away. It was getting annoying. He hadn't heard the little shit mouth-off at him for at least a month.

Dave needed to find out what the fuck had derailed him from his usual tirades. And the only way he knew how to go about finding answers was to be a total ass.

Dave transportalized into the room Rose had previously designated as "the family room", much to the trolls' bewilderment. Rose sat next to Kanaya attempting to explain some type of human shit that was getting lost in cultural translation. But what immediately caught his eye was the bundle of black, gray and grumpy huddled into a pile of pillows, quietly reading.

Quiet and unsuspecting.

Karkat was so deep into the book, his lips pursed and brow furrowed in concentration.

God, Dave was going to fuck his shit up.

Dave swiftly moved to the pillow pile and plopped down onto Karkat.

He heard the troll's initial squeak of surprise (an unmanly noise that he'll never admit to have made) followed by a stream of curses as he fumbled to see who had dog piled him.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU-," His voice died in his throat and Dave was left disappointed in the silence. It's obvious by this point that if it was anyone else he would have continued to rant. What the fuck did he do to deserve this kind of treatment?! (Like it's a bad thing not to get yelled at…)

Dave angled himself so he sat in Karkat's lap. Damn, he was so much taller than the troll. It's like if Santa decided he was tired of catering to little shits every Christmas and tried sitting on the knees of a bratty ten year old. No puppy this year Junior. Only the ass of a fantasy character shrouded in red and the faint smell of gingerbread.

"How's it going?" Dave knew he had him pinned. He can't abscond. _Come on. Face me like a man… a troll… a troll man?_

He mumbled something unintelligible.

"What was that?" Dave leaned in closer.

"I said, "What the fuck do you want, Strider.'" Karkat tried to avoid eye contact, head turned into his shoulder, bangs in his face. Dave can't see his eyes, but there's a light blush to his cheeks. Well. That was a new response.

Dave looked to give Rose a "What is his deal" face, but she and Kanaya had left the premises. When he turned back Karkat was peering up at him from between locks of black hair, trying to force a glare, "Can you move? You're crushing one of my arms…"

He was being way too submissive for Dave's liking, "Vantas."

"What?" His face was so expressive. The question resting on every feature of his face.

"Vantas."

"WHAT," Tiny wrinkles formed between his eyebrows, showcasing his annoyance.

"Much better."

Oh, bless his heart or blood-pusher or whatever the fuck it's called. He looks so confused.

"I want you to yell at me like you usually do," The bluntness of Dave's request threw him off.

"Are you an idiot?"

"No. It's just a hell of a lot more awkward when you aren't being obnoxiously loud."

He looked away again, "So you're telling me to go back to pitching fits and pissing you off."

"Yes."

"I decline."

"You what?"

"I can't do it anymore."

"Um. Okay. Hold up. _Karkat Vantas_ can't come up with anymore verbal vomit to throw down? Like, no matter how annoying I am or will be in the next few months? You won't scream at me or anything anymore?"

"Pretty much. Can you get off now?"

"Bullshit," His nonchalance was pissing Dave off.

Dave shifted until he had the troll's other hand pinned near his head, the trashy Alternian romance novel he was so engrossed in discarded. Dave's other hand flew up to Karkat's hair and he pushed it out of his face.

The prominence of the flush on Karkat's cheeks was overwhelming. His mouth was pulled into a silent whimper. Fuck. How can he be so embarrassed over a little tussle-Oh.

Fuck, Dave was dense.

Karkat was crushing. Or flushed. Whatever. Crazy alien romantic terminology.

Dave lessened his grip and Karkat sprung into action.

He kissed him.

His mouth crushed against Dave's, not quite begging entry, but just enough to…

He pushed Dave off of him and stood up.

Karkat was breathing heavily, his face fervently turning red.

He dashed to the transportalizer, leaving Dave, dazed. Dave's ass, sore.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay. So first, I'm sorry updating on this has been so slow. I've been really busy with finishing up my senior year. Secondly the next chapter will be a sex scene and it will be updated a lot quicker than the last.

* * *

After learning of Karkat's quiet tendencies around those he liked, Dave had tried to provoke a reaction from the troll multiple times. Each time the troll avoided him or managed to abscond.

Finally, Dave was getting sick of his horse shit. He walked briskly down the corridors with strong intent. After coming upon Karkat's door he kicked it in, knowing the troll would have locked it for maximum privacy.

Karkat looked up from the romcom he was watching but remained gaping on the floor clenching the forgotten remote in nervous hands.

"Vantas," Dave pronounced the name sternly and Karkat flinched as if he was actually a child getting scolded.

Dave made a bee line for the surprised troll, tossing the remote from his hands, as troll Rose was promising never to let go. Damn. That was some nice irony.

Dave gripped the front of Karkat's sweater, forcing him to look Dave in the shades.

Shit. The shades.

Dave removed them so Karkat could be aware that he was trying to be serious. He glared down at him, red glare intensifying as he noticed how Karkat wasn't even attempting to struggle free.

"Well?"

"... Well what?"

"You've got something ta say ta me, dontcha?" Dave let some Texan drawl slip into his words. No masks. Everything on the table. Fucking come clean. _Your bullshit's being called by the biggest bullshit artist on the meteor, Vantas!_

"I...,"

"Yes?" Dave smirked sickeningly sweet at the troll.

"I-I THINK YOU'RE A RAGING DOUCHEMUFFIN FOR BREAKING INTO MY ROOM AND DISRUPTING ME!"

Dave's smirk only widened, "That's my Karkat."

Yanking on his collar, Dave crushed their lips together. Hesitantly, Karkat brought up his hands and clung to Dave's shirt. Dave shifted to allow this and wound one hand in Karkat's black, tangled hair and the other at the small of his back, to pull him in closer.

When Dave deemed the position less awkward he pressed his tongue up against Karkat's lips, begging entry. Karkat opened his mouth and let Dave in. The kiss was warm and passionate if not inexperienced and a little sloppy. It only ended when Karkat pulled back gasping for air, forgetting how to breathe.

"Damn... Karkat... I think you like me," Dave spoke in hushed tones in between pants.

Karkat smacked Dave over the head.

"Ow."

"WHO KISSED WHO?"

"Well, I only kissed you cause you looked like you wanted to be kissed."

"WELL, THAT'S BEcause..," he trailed off and his cheeks flushed with color, "FUCK."

"Yeah. That's exactly what I was thinking."

Dave hurriedly scooped up Karkat (What the hell? Why was he so light?) and tried to carry him out he door.

Stunned, Karkat grabbed the side of the door frame at the last moment.

"WAITWAITWAIT! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU TAKING ME?"

"Bro, we are gonna have our wedding night. I'm gonna carry my beautiful troll bride to my chambers and ravish the shit out of you."

Karkat's blush grew more prominent, bringing out... were those freckles? Damn, that's cute.

"Unless you don't want to. I mean we could play Twister naked instead. Close enough, right?"

"I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT RAMPANT BULLSHIT YOU'RE SPOUTING OUT, BUT TAKE ME TO YOUR RESPITE BLOCK BEFORE I BLOW CHUNKS ALL OVER YOU."

"Gosh, you say the sweetest things."


	3. Chapter 3

As promised, the final chapter full if smut. I hope everyone enjoys this. Also, I'll be moving all my fanfiction to my AO3 account from now on so all my fics can be in one place. I'm Merrywetherweather on there too so come check me out!

* * *

Dave apparently decided that kicking down his bedroom door would be a manly and sexy thing to do while he was carrying Karkat to his deflowerment. That's how the pair of knights found themselves huddled on the ground outside of the doorway, one holding his foot and muttering curses, the other soothingly rubbing his back and assuring him that he was still considered a sex icon if that's what his ego needed to be told.  
"Stubbed toes happen to all of us. You can cry if you want to."  
"I'm not crying! I just need a moment!"

"Okay. I'm good," Dave scooped up Karkat in his arms once more, "Davekat sex scene take two, bitches!"  
"Dave, who are you yelling at?!"  
Dave threw Karkat on his bed in response, "Don't worry about it."  
Dave took his shirt off and threw it to the ground.  
"Come on, Karkat. This ain't no peep show. Gotta give to get. Can't be givin out freebies. Gotta keep the economy flowin and all that."  
"I will take my clothes off if you will cease your bitching."  
Dave sent him a smirk. Flushing, Karkat removed his sweater first, feeling a bit self-conscience as he did. He wasn't as tall or as built as Dave. He was actually pretty scrawny. Under Dave's traveling eyes he grew fidgety and tried to hide some of his exposed skin with the sweater he so firmly grasped in his hand.  
That's when Dave moved. He slid onto the bed and snatched the offending article of clothing and tossed it over his shoulder, not bothering to watch where it would land.  
Then he removed his shades, "Don't cover up. I wanna look at you. I wanna be able to etch every detail into my memory."  
"W-Why would you do that?"  
Dave smiled sweetly, "So I can masturbate to you later, of course."  
THUMP.  
"Ow."  
"YEAH "OW", YOU SHIT HEAD. I THOUGHT YOU WERE ACTUALLY GOING SOMEWHERE WITH THAT!"  
"Nah. Too gushy for me. I'm not very good at muttering sweet nothings into your ear. I'd much rather be shouting out words with real meaning."  
"Wow. That was actually pretty poetic."  
"Oh shit. I mean, fuck bitches. Hash tag yolo."  
"IT'S TOO LATE, STRIDER! I ALREADY KNOW YOU HAVE THE CAPACITY TO BE A ROMANTIC! Also if you say yolo before we have sex ever again I'm kicking you out."  
"This is my bed in my room."  
Karkat reached up to pull Dave's face closer, "Not anymore. It's ours."  
They closed the distance and brought their lips together. It was slow and methodical, not as passionate as their first one, but comfortable and playful, with little nips here and there.  
Dave licked across Karkat's bottom lip. He trailed a hand down to his hip and rubbed soothing circles with his thumb. Tracing Karkat's pelvis, he continued his hand movements into lower areas.  
Dave broke the kiss, "I'm taking off your pants."  
"Are you going to narrate this whole thing?"  
Dave laughed, "I just don't want to catch you off guard, or anything. I could narrate this whole thing. Hell, I can rap about it if you wan-"  
"NO. NO. PLEASE JUST CONTINUE."  
"Well alright."  
Dave tugged down Karkat's pants, holding his body up so he could slide them past his ass.  
"I like your boxers."  
"Oh my god! Shit! Don't look!"  
"This isn't like a warning that you have crabs, is it?"  
"I liked the crab print! Yours can't be any better!" Karkat sat up and pulled down Dave's god tier pj bottoms, "..."  
"What?"  
"Kittens?"  
"Rose alchemized them! Why? What's wrong with them?"  
"Nothing... I just think having meowbeasts on your underwear is... kind of cute."  
"Okay, look. We are both completely unprepared in this area and we need to remove our loins before I die of embarrassment."  
"Agreed."  
Dave and Karkat removed their respective undergarments and took a moment to admire their partner's body.  
Dave watched as Karkat's eyes clouded with lust. Fuck, that was a hot look. He felt his skin flush. He bent over top of Karkat and trailed kisses up his neck, before biting his earlobe.  
Karkat wound his fingers into Dave's hair. Encouraged, Dave brought his hand to what he assumed was Karkat's bulge. It writhed beneath him. Delicately, Dave wrapped a hand around it and it coiled between his fingers. He stroked it, starting at the base and slowly working his way up to the tip until he was playing with the tip in his fingers.  
"D-Dave...," Karkat panted and dug his fingers into his scalp.  
"Where else do you want me to touch you?"  
"Lower!"  
"Lower?"  
"Below the bulge. My nook!"  
Unwrapping the bulge from his hands Dave allowed it to coil around his dick instead, massaging hi cock as he dipped a finger beneath the bone bulge into a wet crevice.  
Dave teasingly traced the outside of the nook with his fingers. Karkat moaned. He pushed in a finger. Fuck, Karkat was wet. He used the troll's natural lubricant to easily pump his finger in and out, stretching the nook until he could add another finger.  
Karkat's bulge massaged his dick faster, "Dave! I'm ready! Just-! Goddammit! I can't hold out much longer!"  
"Okay! Okay!" Dave unravelled Karkat's bulge from his dick and positioned himself to the entrance of the troll's nook. His cock glided into the lovingly prepared hole easily. The nook's warmth enveloped Dave and he grunted in appreciation.  
Then he started to move. As he rammed in and out he heard Karkat screaming his name and watched as his bulge looked for something to latch onto. He grasped it with one hand, rubbing it, while holding onto Karkat's hip with the other.  
"Dave! I need a bucket!"  
"I'll just clean the sheets!"  
"YOU UNCULTURED SACK OF SHI- AH!" Karkat's rant was drowned out by a wave of pleasure. He reached his climax, his nook dripping a translucent red liquid; staining the sheets.  
After a few more thrusts Dave followed behind him, releasing inside of Karkat.  
He pulled out and fell onto the bed next to the troll, "... We're going to need to use the ablution trap," Karkat broke into the sound of heavy breathing.  
"Shoosh... No words. Only after sex glow now."  
Karkat curled up into Dave's chest, "And cuddling?"  
Dave brought a hand up to rub one of Karkat's horns. He started to purr, "Hell fucking yes."


End file.
